


Be my Valentine

by MARYXULA



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Pre-Canon, Saint Valentine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: There are whims a man like Kefka Palazzo cannot allow himself to give in ...
Relationships: Tina Branford | Terra Branford/Kefka Palazzo
Kudos: 5





	Be my Valentine

Surrounded by low music playing and the sound of silverware hitting each other with every movement from several tables at little space of theirs, subtly lit by the small and expectant flame on the highest point of a thin bar of white wax, none of them had words to describe what was around in their heads, adorned with small golden combs with colored stones encrusted leaving their pale forehead clear, empty of smooth strand of their blond hair flashing orange soft lines in each section. Both owners of a beautifully colored iris, able to paralize anybody at a deeper gaze at them. crystal blue for him and emerald green for her, complemented like the sky above the large sea in a picture without ending, shining silently at each elevation of their heads. Red lips curving and one thin eyebrow raised, long fingers ending in sharp nails of the same color under bulky sleeves stopping the knife´s frenzy tearing the tender meat leaned against the holder meanwhile his voice, disturbing soft and calm voice filled with growing annoyance came out without hesitation, clear and demanding:

“My dear, do not be afraid to share your thoughts with me tonight. “ A malicious giggle accompanied the next sentence. “Even If that disgusting feeling is corrumpting your precious mind.”

Her lungs filled with the perfumed air that enveloped her body and releasing it in a long sigh, They were empty again. Blood intensifying in the finest veins laid bare his shyness, dying her cheeks strong pinkish color. Next to the red, flattering color. A nervious tee-hee under one of her delicate hands and a little sip of sweetish wine from her cup and her pleasant voice flowed like a melody, at first slightly detuned but slowly accurate and harmonious:

“It´s just… Well, I hoped we could do something romantic tonight… Like the rest of couples having dinner here, in such swanky restaurant… “ 

The smile widened in some wicked delight making his expression turn into an exaggerated grin like the one you could see in white porcelain masks which neutral traits such as elongated smiles and empty orbs gained life thanks a devoted work covering the white surface of gaudy colors plus some silver or gold purpuring but frowning his forehead and slowly shaking his head, his words even kind were manifesting his displeasure. Indeed, the possibility of giving a wrong meaning to their little dinner out of home was confirmed. 

“No my dear, no. We both know the reason. “ His hands retook the task half finished. Filling his mouth with the strong flavor of the roasting meat being chewed between sounds of approve. “We talked about it before going out, didn´t we?” Her attitude although amusing, sometimes caused him the unusual but possible sense of doubt or confusion. Simple words to complex events were doubled or possibly varied to the random recall of them. Those were the only moments of disavantage, showing him some vulnerabity. 

Her voice trembled at first, two reasons could explain the phenomenon, sadness or suppressed rage, any of them reasonable but mostly of feeling weren´t easy to understand so the chose and expectation of one of the options was always entertaining. However, Inhaling air through her nostrils, the feeling was held back. 

“Yes, we did. “ But in her big eyes the feeling was still leaning, ready to fall as thin wet lines importuning the make-up around them. “But wouldn´t you be my Saint Valentine even If I would ask you so? You could pretend, you are really good at acting.” And… Oh! Those fawning words enough to make him grabbing any other person´s hair and stamp their face into a table of any type of element, the smoother the better. 

With small touches of his napkin of soft cloth to his lips the leftover food was cleaned from them. Snickering, the blush under the amount of colored powders grew revealing his undeniable desire for appreciation. Feeling light, devoid of physical mass, ethereal as a celestial being, the perception fueled by the blood-red liquid after falling down inside his throat. The giggles coming from his own mouth never ceased to resound. 

“Please, be my Saint Valentine.” Her voice sang seductively, closed eyes as her lips were pressed. Golden ringlets falling over her bare shoulders. 

Letting his painted red eyelids cover his dilated eyes, his voice gained firmness as one of his hands became a fist touching the table crudely, agitating a brief moment every object closer. 

“No, Terra, simply no. “ He couldn´t let himself fall in the fantasy, in the nasty idea of being able to love, that wasn´t his purpose, It wasn´t what she was meant to be neither so he had to try hard to make her understand that little but relevant detail in their lifes. “So let´s finish our dishes and that way, return to our residence, hm?” His voice softened again, realizing the change in the tone. Focusing in the decreasing meat soaked in its own juice, brown colored. 

Some movement occurred in other tables, the sound of female hopeful exclamations indicated that in so special night more than a naive one had dared to take the final step. Sighs and more sighs escaped from their pink lips unable of get rid off her mind the idea of sharing a moment like that with her own beloved. Fixed her greenish orbs on the decadent reddish orange flame in the middle, It was visualized her love that way, a warm flame extinguishing slowly. Her body always was covered by the most elegant and beautiful fabrics of vivid colors made to mold her body perfectly, her skin always was clean and smooth, dismissing the fragrance of flowers that had the soaps used on it and there was no need to say whatever She desired She had it starting from toys to weapons over the years but never true love, the pure love that night everybody was celebrating and showing with proud. Just because They were Gestahl´s weapons. 

“Can I at least be yours?” Her voice raised bravely again. “I don´t need to pretend, I will give you all the love I have until there is nothing.” Her eyes shining subtle. 

“But If you already are, my dear.” In that smile, his teeth were bared, voice full of devilish proud. “You are the one that gives these things meaning…”


End file.
